Caput Draco
by DracoLover
Summary: UPDATED AT LAST!!!!Chapter 5 & 6/Prologue IV & V up now! | Draco's saying his farewells... Shall he say his guardian's name or die before doing so? | The Finale will be up soon (I hope)
1. Something of a goodbye but not enough...

Caput Draco 

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters don't belong to me… they belong to J.K. Rowling who is, personally, my absolute favorite among the modern authors… So don't sue me… I'm just an innocent, poor person…

Author's Note: Well, I can't think of anything much to say for a note… it's all in the story so please just review it… please?

I really can't believe that he died like that… just like that…

He _was_ quite brave to do such a thing for us all… It's too bad he had to risk it all and not come back to claim a bit of a reward… It's too bad I couldn't apologize…

He was annoying, yes, but he was also compassionate about magic.  He always sought more but seemed to have less and less everyday.  With his father, a lame and stonehearted man, he couldn't choose for himself.  His mother, an uncaring and distrustful woman, couldn't take care of him and give him proper love…

Yes, in some twisted and unbelievable way, I pity him and I feel so sorry for him… It's like, we're somewhat even in this mortality.

Even though he mocked me for everything I did, said and did not do or say, I feel somehow sorry for him.  His words were hollow, come to think of it.  He never had a fuller voice than that of when he was leaving us—for good.  He was too proud to admit it and too humble to show it.  He was just the Draco that hid under that ratty and scornful costume of a Malfoy.

To me, he isn't really a Malfoy.  He isn't a Riddle.  He isn't a Potter either nor is he anyone else with a name here on earth.  What I'm thinking of is, that he's the true and rightful heir of Slytherin… He was the only one in that house with a better honor and position than any other…  After all, he _did_ save me…

Malfoy… Draco Malfoy… I still remember that rotten smirk of his; that horrible grin that made my blood run cold for a moment until the slimy fool was gone.

I can't believe it at all!  A _Malfoy_ saving a Potter!  And that Malfoy died in the act!  It's stupid actually but… he gave his life…

Malfoy never really said sorry about anything and never really showed any emotion at all unless you count his mockery an emotion.  He never ever apologized or even showed some respect and humility to anyone.  He always liked to show off.  He'd show off anything he could get his hands on that could stir the crowd a bit!  It was like he wanted the attention because he didn't have any at all…

That's what I think… the fool of a boy went with us but we didn't really want him involved… I thought he had helped enough and that he was better off staying in the castle where his father or his 'master' could not harm him greatly.

But then… he left… and he never came back alive…

I admit, though he insulted me so much and laughed and hollered at me even more, I miss the jerk… I miss his terrible and evil grins.  I miss his mocking laughter.  I miss his trip-ups and mistakes.  I miss his smirks at our own mistakes.  I miss his ugly hair popping out of the crowd because of all the gel and stuff.  I miss his horrible eyes that point daggers at you.  I unwittingly admit, I miss him… the stupid and worthless bloody git that he is…

People say, that in the end of it all and you're left alone, you miss and want the things that are gone to come back.  Even if you've sworn you wanted that thing to just disappear one day and never return, no matter how annoying or how evil it is, you sort of want it back.  I completely agree.

Draco Malfoy was such a slimy child and he always strutted around proudly with those two hounds behind him.  The Slytherins for some reason always loved him.  I never could understand why… until now… I guess…

I always wished and hoped that someday, the annoying pest would drop dead at that moment.  I found out that that was wrong to say.  I didn't expect it to happen like that… Being killed—murdered—by his own father and master…

Somehow, it shouldn't be me the one apologizing but it should be him.  He should really be the one to run up to us and beg on hands and knees and saying 'I'm so sorry!' over and over again.  I think now, that it is wrong to do that and to think of that.  I should be the one to beg for forgiveness from him.  Even though he called me a mudblood countless times already…

Come to think of it, he never told us why he jumped in there and helped Harry… He never told us anything about his past… He never told us why he teased us though we most probably knew why—jealousy.  He never smiled at us… Actually, he never smiled a true and genuine smile.  He never looked happy and I really want to know why.  I really wanted to know and still want to know about him… He seems so distant, sometimes even a bit _too_ distant…

And yes, I do miss him… his being obnoxious and all… we wouldn't be here alive or even be here at all if it wasn't for his taunts—his challenges.  We would've grown too soft and wouldn't have realized that there are people out there that don't like us.  That we aren't perfect either.


	2. Prologue I

Caput Draco  - Prologue 

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Draco doesn't belong to me… (in copyright and creating terms) I share him (sob, sob) with a lot of other fan girls out there… don't kill me though!! Snape's Lingerie, Pythia, and Bea (sorry girl, keep forgetting your nick here… gomen!!), hope you enjoy this little story!

Author's Note: SL, Pythia, (yeah, you, Ms. I-hate-being-harassed-by-little-kid-named-Raissa), and Bea, enjoy! Oh yeah, to all you readers to… Review please!!! The other chapters aren't up yet… though I'm technically done with them… review and tell me if you like it so far… THEN I'll put in the next chapters…

Caput Draco

"It's tedious to stare at this gore…" Draco Malfoy thought sadly while watching his father send another house elf flying into the spiked walls.

"Draco! Come down here!"

"Yes, father," Draco slumped off the chair and ran down the spiraling staircase over to his father, Lucius Malfoy.

"Now Draco, pick any elf there and just send them into those spikes.  You'll get a present from me if you're able to impale all of them," Lucius' grin was so despicable and vile that it caused the young boy to grimace uncomfortably.  "What's wrong, Draco?"

"Nothing, father, nothing."

"Then get to it! I want to see all of those pathetic creatures all bloodied when I get back." And with that, he left, black robes gathering around his feet as he strode out of the dungeons of the mansion.

"Slimy git he's becoming…" Draco muttered while eyeing a house elf shiver in a cage.  "This is too stupid!" he snarled as he made the elf fly out of the cage and onto a crooked spike on the wall.  The little creature gave a squeak and a gurgling noise then blood poured out of its grimy body.

"Hogwarts… I'm going back to that old school where Potter, Weasely and Granger will be waiting… where I'll be waiting… to get rid of them."

The Christmas break ended with the whistling tune of the Hogwarts Express coming into the station at the school.  The students that went away came down happily with brand new cloaks, ribbons, toys, wands, and bright happy faces, all except for one.

That one student came down last with his skin paler than ever, his eyes hollow but still twinkling with a past but seemingly distant memory.

His black robes were wrapped around him tightly, muffling out the prolonged winter's biting winds.  His blonde hair whisked across his face as he ran to a carriage where his friends waited quietly for him—two lugging lummoxes with thick, burly coats wrapped about them.

"Oi, Draco!" Vincent Crabbe called out while nudging his seatmate awake.

"Hm," Draco regarded the startled Goyle patiently—surprisingly while climbing into the carriage.  He nodded to both of them, Goyle rubbing his eyes vigorously, Crabbe yawning as the short trip across the Lake seemed to take an eternity with all the other students scrambling noisily into the carriages and taking off silently.

"Goyle, what has your father trained you?" Draco lowered his voice while looking out over the black murky waters.  "You too, Crabbe."

"Err…" the two boys shuffled nervously.

"Well?" Draco's tone went sharp.

"My father sent me to another Death Eater.  He didn't tell his name to me."

"What did he teach you then?"

"He let me kill muggle children…" Goyle twisted his fingers uncomfortably.

"Muggle children?" Draco flinched.  Indeed, this was a lot worse than meager house elves.

"They were babies though.  I only—killed a couple."

"But still… I wouldn't have expected _that_ to happen above all things!" Draco stared into his friend's shaking eyes.

"They were—orphaned anyway," Goyle explained but his voice quivered.

"Still…" Draco shook his head then turned to Crabbe.  "How 'bout you? I'm sure your father didn't send you to such a place, did he?"

"He didn't," Crabbe shook his head proudly but then his expression turned grave.  "He taught me how to torture a person properly.  We used—horrible things…"

"Define your statement, Vincent," Draco snapped.

"Spikes and metal springs and… and… those things—things muggles use in prisons! The ones that twist your bones or something—and—and…that horrible method!" Crabbe sputtered on carelessly.

"Crabbe, calm down!" Draco shook the huge boy.  "We'll get rid of that Rotter! You'll never have to go through that ever again, understand?"

Crabbe nodded weakly as the blonde let go of him.

"Hogwarts is near," Goyle interrupted while looking out the window.

"Take a deep breath, both of you," Draco remarked.  "This will be over soon.  The school year, our 7th year here at Hogwarts, the school itself if possible, and yes, Potter will be over soon…"

Draco stared at the instrument he was to use on a faithful night.  A large dagger that had some curved grooves in its center lay heavily in his hands.  The steal glistened menacingly in the silver moonlight.

Draco's finger fondly traced the groove and he sighed, "How am I supposed to use this when I actually have no absolute intention of using it at all?"

_Easy, dearest, kill or be killed, that is the rule._  The sweet, tantalizing voice tickled in his ear.

Draco shook off his thoughts while tucking the dagger back in its sheath, the leather being as menacing as the instrument itself.  He packed it under all his clothes and closed his trunk.

As he got up, he noticed a grayish shadow behind him.  He whirled around to face the person—or thing.

"Ah… so it is you!" Draco uttered while edging forward.

The girl's hair flowed freely in the darkness, the silver strands of hair glowing eerily in the moon's glory.  Her pale lips parted into a shy but sinister smile, "Yes, it is I."

"What do you wish to tell me? You know of my mission here, yes?"

"Of course I know, Master.  The Dark Lord wishes you to bring the Boy-Who-Lived to him in a short time," the shadowy silhouette of the girl floated towards the blonde human.  "You know, Master Malfoy, as a guardian, I cannot betray you, am I correct?"

"You are a guardian.  That is self-explanatory."

The girl stifled a satisfied giggle.  "Well then, Master Malfoy, do you wish of me to commune a message to our Lord?" Draco shook his head slowly.  The girl's eyes sparkled slyly.  "Why not? I'm sure the Dark Lord would appreciate a response."

"Love," Draco started with a soft sigh.  The girl's eyes widened while Draco only widened his grin.  "Yes, Love, you know the risks I go through with the Dark Lord watching my back through you.  Don't hide from me."

"Master—"

"Look, the Dark Lord has not actually seen me, yes? So what I'm thinking is, if I die, he won't give a damn about my rotting corpse."

"Well—"

"And so, I'll only be a toy to Him.  Meaning, I'll be useless," Draco made his way to the bedside.  The girl's hair floated now only close to her body, her arm trembling at the speeding thoughts.  "Therefore, I'm only something that you're guarding worthlessly."

"You are not, Master D—Malfoy!" the silhouette blurted out suddenly.  "I have guarded you since birth and I won't let even the Dark Lord—my own Creator—destroy you meaninglessly like that!  Master, I've watched over you for so long and you and I have communicated through thoughts and through your sight.  I won't let you out of my grasp in the arms of Harry Potter."

"Touching, Love, really," the blonde smiled while stretching out his arm and beckoning the figure towards him.

"You know about our fate, Master," the lass bowed her head.  "I cannot touch you, nor can you touch me."

"Hm… true… can't you try?" Draco kept his arm towards the shaking figure.

"No… I am sorry, Master."

Draco gave out a longing breath and lowered his hand.  "Very well."

"Master," the voice sounded troubled.  "Do be careful with what you are about to do."

"I killed before and I can—"

"You can't, Master, I'm sorry to say so but… you have only killed strangers and miniature creatures."

"Then so be it.  If I die, then let us meet in the netherworld.  Let us meet and roam the earth for all eternity, together.  Understand?"

The silver-haired daughter of the moon nodded and made a sign across her face—her finger tracing an invisible path down from the corner of her eye down to her chest then up again to her lips then finally, she pointed to the blonde boy that sat quietly and started to fade.  Draco imitated the gesture and whispered some inaudible words as the girl faded out and back into a moonbeam.

"Malfoy…" the charcoal-haired boy turned around and let out a groan of angst.

"H—Potter…" Draco squirmed privately in his soul's chamber.

"What is it?" the jade spheres studied the silver spheres shake.  "What do you want from me now? Another worthless duel of yours? Where is it to be now? Oh, let me see, the portrait room, perhaps?" he spat out indignantly.

"Are you becoming one of my own, Harry?" Draco's eyes twinkled teasingly, mockingly.

_Oh you little…_ Potter thought scornfully while clenching his fists.  "I've had it up to here with you!  Do you know what trouble I'm in now?! I've got so many things to do like—"

"Like searching for my Master?"

The Boy-Who-Loved paused, his eyes wide with shock, his palms moist with fear.  "W—what—did you say, Malfoy?"

"You're searching for my Master, to destroy him of course," Draco almost yawned.

"I AM NOT!"

"Don't deny it, boy.  I know where to find him.  If you tell any of the teachers, let's just say, I've got the lives of the Mudblood and the Redhead's lives on hold.  There's just a tiny string to cut to let them lose into Death's realm.  Not to mention, I've got yours," Draco smirked smartly, noticing the quick tremble that went through his target's body.  This was what he was waiting for.

"What is it you—you want Malfoy?" Harry Potter's voice sounded drab and empty.

"Nothing, really," this time, the blonde _did_ yawn, much to Potter's surprise and fear.  "I just wanted to inform you since your researching the Oh-So-Great-Library didn't work out so well.  Well, that's that, I guess." He turned and started to walk of coolly but a whimper made him pause.

"Hm… so you're crying?"

"I repeat, Malfoy, I AM NOT!"

"So why do you make such pathetic sounds?"

The raven-haired boy tightened his fists and stomped back into his dormitory as the Slytherin boy laughed softly to himself.  Part One _was_ going well…

"So you succeeded in the first task, I see."

"Love, you just enjoy popping up, don't you?" Draco smiled over at the familiar girl that stood next to him at the bottom of the stairs into the Slytherin common room.

"It's better than what others do."

"So why is it you come here, so late?" Draco questioned the spirit while taking a seat close to the fading fire.

"Master—no, Draco, you really must be careful of the Dark Lord.  He won't—he won't need you after you bring the Boy-Who-Lived to Him."

"I know."

"But—but Draco!" the girl's white eyes shook miserably.

Draco's only simper was mild—a habit—but caused some bond's tie to be cut through.  He saw a tiny stream of crystal-clear liquid run down the fair face of his ladylove.  He tried to speak, to explain but the girl was gone.

"Tis the night of Doom!" Draco undressed himself after those in his dormitory room had gone out to do some mischief.  He opened his trunk and brought out some folded black robes with a tiny emblem on the collar—a skull and snake.  He slipped them on but before the collar reached over his head, he paused and took it off.

"The moon shines softly tonight," he remarked blankly while staring outside at the gibbous moon.  "A little bit too softly…" he uttered carelessly while continuing to dress himself.

The heavy velvet robes fit comfortably around his supple body.  His blonde hair shaded his eyes but left enough room for him to see.  Silently, he took out the dagger and its sheath and tucked it into his belt gingerly.  He glanced quickly at the moon outside, his thoughts so mixed, he had a notion that he saw a familiar face in the moon's afterglow of wonder.  Afterwards, he slipped noiselessly out of the dormitory, out of the common room, out into the darkness that enveloped him like a chamber—a dungeon.

The charcoal-haired boy jumped back in surprise while gripping his light wand tightly.  The jade spheres shook in their cages as the black-robed thing crept towards him.

"W—who are you?!"

"What you desire most."

"W—what?!" the raven-haired boy stepped back fearfully.

"Stupefy."

"NO!" the jade spheres stopped ominously and the flesh cages closed.  The body fell to the floor, glasses falling with a _clank_, a soft sigh echoing in his ears.

"I'm really sorry about this, Potter…"

After the cloaked blonde dragged the Boy-Who-Lived outside, out of the Hogwarts' grounds, he sat down on the grass, pondering on the muted horror he saw.

_Be careful, dearest…_ a voice echoed softly, worriedly.

"I know, I know," Draco grumbled while staring at the living organism that lay meekly in front of him.  He grimaced when he heard the gentle footfalls of some robes in the bushes.

"Ah, perfect, my son, perfect!" the hissing but clear voice sounded like a menace in Draco's ears.

"Will we leave now, father?" Draco stood up.

"Yes.  The Master is waiting at our mansion.  But wait, where are the other two?"

"No one told me to bring his companions!" Draco retorted while dropped Harry's arm.

Lucius Malfoy gave a grunt then turned away.  "Get the others then.  I will fetch you on the next gibbous moon, understand?"

"Yes father," Draco nodded as his elder disappeared into the darkness he came from.  _Old geezer…_ he bit his lip bitterly and dragged back the raven-haired boy.

"Eurch… where am I?" Harry stiffly scratched his messy black hair, now more messy and strangely having the pungent aroma of…_grass._

"Harry, you're going to be late for breakfast if you don't hurry," a familiar voice snapped the charcoal-haired boy awake.  "We'll be waiting for you downstairs already."

"Ron?" Harry rubbed his eyes to take away the blur.

"Yes, Harry?" the redheaded boy looked at him with concern.  "Ew! Harry! Why on earth are you smelling like grass?!"

"What?!" Harry's eyes became wide-awake.  He took his shirt and sniffed it then gave out a groan of displeasure.  "You're right…"

"Harry, take a bath.  You better hurry up though!"

"Yeah, I will!" Harry jumped out of bed and hurriedly took out some clothes from his trunk and raced to the bathroom.

"Hm… I wonder why his glasses are slightly cracked too," Ron shrugged and toddled over to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"My glasses?" Harry vaguely remembered a dark figure confronting him last night.  After that, everything went black though images flashes strangely and disorderly through his mind.

"Yeah, look at them.  There's a small crack in the curve," the bushy brown-haired girl remarked while pointed to the frame with her spoon.  "Do you want me to fix them?"

"No, wait," Harry took off the round frames and stared at the small crack that was quite visible.  "What on earth…"

"So you don't know what happened?" said Ron while chewing his toast.

"No."

"Maybe a house elf broke it!" Fred Weasley blurted out.  His twin chuckled quietly beside him.

"It could be!" Ron brightened but he noticed Hermione's eyes with icicles in them and silenced himself.

"Honestly!" Hermione pouted while putting down some fruit.

"Oh, come off it, Hermione!" the others continued eating, trying to make the poor girl jealous of their quickly filling stomachs.

"Humph!" Hermione stuck out her tongue then shook her head.  A smile spread across her lips.

"Ha! We got you!" Fred and George waved their hands proudly.

"How did my glasses get cracked?" Harry pondered while this was going on.

"Harry? I think I should fix that," Hermione pointed again at the damaged specs.

"But—very well," Harry nodded.

"_Oculus reparo._" Hermione said after taking out her wand.  The cracks on the glass suddenly started to disappear and she smiled satisfyingly.  "There you go!"

"I have a week to go…"

_Master… the Dark Lord wants the boy as soon as possible._

"I know, Love, I know…"

_Love? What is that?_

"Please!" Draco cried out furiously while slamming his Potions book shut.  His mind felt strangely empty after that.  "Love?" he looked around consciously, dreadfully.

He stood up, the book falling to the stone floor.

"I'm sorry!" Draco called out but not echoing voice returned.  "Come back!"

_What is 'sorry', Master?_

Draco's eyes shivered and welled up with tears…

The blonde boy stumbled through the halls and stairways.  He finally reached the portrait of a great big, fat lady in a pink dress.  Her snores were soft but were still snores.

"_Ego credere._" Draco  uttered and the fat lady came around with a yawn.  The large portrait opened up to a warmly lit room.

"What the—" Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up in alarm, their wands out and steadily pointed to the intruder.

"MALFOY?!" the three nearly dropped their wands in utter shock.

"Potter… Harry… please—listen!" Draco fell out of the portrait hole, into the Gryffindor common room, the door creaking its way to being closed behind him.

"Listen to what?" Ron shouted furiously.

"How did you know the password?!" Hermione yelled angrily.

_One thought: Neville._

"Oh gods… Neville told you, by _mistake_, didn't he?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"No…" Draco shook his head while falling to his knees, totally out of breath.

"What's wrong with you, Malfoy?!" Harry walked towards the pitiful-looking boy on his knees.  "No Slytherin would dare enter the Gryffindor Tower!"

"So what?!" Draco roared.

Apparently, the other three were taken aback.

"You—must listen to my—story first!" Draco panted while clutching his chest.

_Master, no!_

_I must!_

"Why?"

_They won't accept it anyway!_

_They will!_

"Because—you'll die if you don't!

_MASTER!_

"What do you mean?!" Harry stepped backwards.

"Are you threatening us?" Ron narrowed his eyes.

"No!" Draco tried to straighten up.  "Please—listen! It's for your lives!"

_MASTER!!_

_Listen, if you are my guardian, you'd know my thoughts! Therefore, leave me be for now for I'm saving you from eternal slavery as well!_

"Our—lives?" Ron stared perplexedly.

"Malfoy, tell us then, of your so-called story," Harry voiced bravely though also frightened.

_Master…_

_Do this for me! Do this for both of us!_

"I—I came back here from—Christmas break to—to get rid of you…" Draco started immediately after he was seated.  His perspiration made his back feel clammy and his breath was ice-cold though chokingly hot.

"Get rid of me?" Harry mumbled through tightened lips.

"Why?" Ron and Hermione winced.

"B—because… my Master is Lord Voldemort… but… I'm a traitor now."

"Malfoy…" Harry sat across the table, shocked.

"I can't tell you the whole story.  But this I can tell you: I am to bring you, the Boy-Who-Lived to my Master, in my own house, my home.  I am to deliver you to Him, to be killed, whether I die in the process or not will not matter because… because of what I have done tonight.  My father will kill me and so will He," Draco paused, catching his breath.  "My guardian communes with me from time to time, bringing and sending news to and from Voldemort.  We are both branded traitors and I can't risk her—my guardian's life as well as mine."

"So what are you trying to say?" Ron interrupted.  "So now, you're a traitor to You-Know-Who—Voldemort and you're asking us to what?"

"Help you? Help you deliver Harry?" Hermione added suspiciously.

"What I, myself, is planning, is that you come with me—all of you three—to my mansion in a week's time.  I will help you try to block or divert Voldemort's curses and spells against you.  If ever you need help…" he paused, "my father and my former Master do not know I am a traitor—yet—so when I bring you there, I will help you if anything goes wrong.  Please, listen, I know it's hard for you three to listen to _me_ of all people, but…" his eyes panged with fear and longing.

"But what?"

"You can't risk us leaving?" Ron shook his head sarcastically.

"No…" Draco replied gently, patiently.  "My guardian—is a she… and… I—she's my best friend.  I don't want to lose her to my former Master."

Hermione let out a sigh.

"Touchy, Malfoy, touchy… you swear on your bloody soul that that is true?" Ron eyed the boy distrustfully.

"He's telling the truth, Ron.  I know it," Harry brought up.

"You actually believe this git?"

"I do, actually believe this git.  Malfoy's not lying.  I remember that dream."

"It wasn't a dream, Harry," Draco intervened.

"What?" Harry stared.  "So you hit me with that spell?!"

"I'm sorry! It was my father's command!" Draco divulged.

"Fine… but… one more question: how did you know the password?" Harry looked straight into the silver spheres that still shook.

"My guardian," was the reply.

"Best friends, alright!" Ron muttered courtly.

"So what do we do?" Hermione sat down while Ron got his turn with blocking Draco's spells.

"Before we go to my house, you'll have to appear unconscious first," Draco replied while sending green sparks towards Ron who blocked them fairly.

"But how? We can't take a sleeping potion.  You said that you dragged Harry out of the grounds of Hogwarts and waited for your father.  But how will it be with us?"

"A simple charm.  But the thing is, you have to act unconscious."

"That's simple for me but how about Ron?" Hermione giggled.  Ron got distracted and let out a sound of complaint but then he missed Draco's attack and was sent flying into one of the cushioned walls.

"Err…"

"Ouch! Bloody hell of you to do that when I'm distracted!" Ron muttered while getting to his feet and glaring at the blonde.

"Voldemort _will_ do that, Ron," Draco remarked coolly, emotionlessly.

"He _is_ right," Hermione gripped her hand when she said this.

"But how will we get back?"

"I'll give you a map of my house.  There is are fireplaces in the bedrooms, the living room and the dining room.  Pick."

"Living room?" Ron grimaced at the thought of entering an enemy's abode.

"Ron, do realize that house elves and Lucius could be there," Hermione stated clearly.

"True…" Draco nodded.

"Dining room?" Harry asked.

"Wait, that means—we're using Floo Powder?!" Ron cried out.

"Can you apparate?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Err…no…" Ron lowered his head and flushed.

"So how 'bout the dining room?" Hermione continued.

"Hold on, when you mean bedrooms, there are locks, right?" Harry intervened.

"Yes."

"Bedrooms then.  Then someone could hold the door still and steady while we get out."

"It's risky, Harry," Draco looked away to the moonbeams peeking into the windows.  "But… it's the best one.  In the dining room, there are dangerous objects there on display."

"_Bedrooms?!_" Ron rubbed his head.

"No choice, Ron," Hermione said sourly.

"This will go through in 2 days," Draco uttered sadly.  The others affirmed in understanding.

FINI.


	3. Prologue II

Caput Draco – Prologue II 

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know the drill… just in case, don't sue me for using these characters! I only own one here… Draco's guardian… Though I still wish I owned Draco… ^.^

Author's Note: Well, only few people are REVIEWING… maybe I should stop uploading these chapters and end it here… then you'll all be left with hangovers! (laughs evilly) (cough, cough) maybe not… but still, it hurts when people don't review…

"This will go through in 2 days," Draco uttered sadly.  The others affirmed in understanding.

The time came and the blonde boy reached into his trunk and pulled out his robes, his accursed robes with the clasp of the skull and snake entwined together.

He bitterly cursed himself for being a fool.

_Master, what are you doing?_ The familiar but hollowed voice echoed.

"Nothing," Draco uttered.  "I'm delivering the three to the Master."

_Very well, Master.  Master Malfoy will be waiting with The Master._

"Good."

Draco slipped the warm velvet on, feeling it less uncomfortable and straggly on his skin than when he wore it four weeks ago.  He brushed his hair out of his face and tucked the dagger in its scabbard into the clothes of his robes then slipped away into the night.

He silently ran to where he was to meet the three.  He didn't feel the sense of his guardian around him surprisingly.

Good, he thought while racing through the dark corridors, the barely visible light of his wand shining only on his face.

"Draco!" an anxious whisper went through three people at once.

"Shh," ran up to the three who had their wands out and alight.  "I'll put the spell on you now," he quickly said and raised his wand.

"Wait!" Ron pulled down Draco's hand.  The blonde looked at him blankly.  "Do you really think this would work? I mean, you're not only sacrificing our lives but yours!"

"Hm… Ron Weasley, having compassion for me, a Malfoy?" Draco keenly said.  He felt Ron's grip tighten then loosen immediately.  "Well," he sighed in a gentle tone, "if this plan of mine would kill me and save you, it would be best.  One life gone is better than three, eh?" he chuckled weakly.

"Err… yeah…"

Draco stopped abruptly and raised his wand, "this won't hurt," he simply said and cast the spell.  The three bodies glowed a dim white and started to float on their backs.  Draco gave out a sigh and started down the staircase towards the Entrance Hall.

_Master, your father is there._

"Thank you, Love," Draco uttered softly.

_Master? Love?_

"Never you mind then!" Draco bit away his tears and continued towards the end of Hogwarts' grounds.

_Hey Draco, won't your father notice that we're not really out cold?_ Ron's voice popped up in Draco's head.

"He won't."

_Why not?_

"Do you _want_ him to know?" Draco merely returned.

_No._

"He's too stupid to know what his son learned in school," Draco's voice cracked.

_Hey,_ Hermione's popped up as Ron's muttering voice faded.  _When will you take off this charm?_

"I told you, when Voldemort is about to kill you.  I'll distract him while you undo the charm.  I taught you it already, _Vivere Psychonin_."

_Ok…_ Hermione sounded pleased and her voice also faded off.

_By the way,_ Harry's now popped up.  _Thanks for helping us here._

"Is it enough to pay my debts to you?"

_I guess so…_ Harry replied and his voice faded as well.

Draco sighed softly and quietly to himself as he pushed back the bushes and led the floating bodies towards the clearing where his father would be waiting.

"Did you bring all three of them?" the snarl of the elder was so obvious, he didn't bother to apologize.

"Yes, father," Draco nodded while letting the bodies float in front of Lucius.

"Then let's be off!" Lucius pointed his wand towards the three bodies and Draco and he whispered some words, sending the lot off in a puff of smoke.

"Now, now, my precious Nagini," Voldemort hissed calmly.  "I know you want their flesh…" the claw of a hand ran across the glittering scales of the huge snake.  "Ah, I see they come!  Hm… young Draco seems a bit distressed at the moment… maybe the death of young Potter will relieve his stress! Am I correct, dearest Nagini?" he petted the snake as it hissed in agreement.

"Master," Lucius Malfoy bowed after the five of them appeared in the presence of his Lord.

"Lucius, I see your son is pale to see me!" Voldemort pleasured in seeing the boy's face grow icy.  "Poor boy… you should have trained him harder, Lucius! You _are_ a fool! Only Wormtail can give benefits to me!" he laughed coldly as Lucius shrunk into the shadows, a soft sneer echoing in the corners.  Voldemort narrowed his flaming red eyes and roared, "To my side, Malfoy! You don't deserve anything at all, actually! With what you did!"

"M—Master!" Lucius screamed as he was pulled towards the left side of Voldemort.  Nagini's mocking and sinister hisses were echoing through the halls, adding to the dancing of the bickering flames in their torches.

"Fool that you are! Stay on my left and we shall see if you are worthy to actually clean my feet!" Voldemort laughed.

Voldemort stood from the velvety seat he occupied and moved closer to Draco who stood trembling in the inside.

"Hm…" the black-robed man studied the smaller human intently.  "So you are the one to be Lucius' heir!"

Draco gulped down hard and nodded.

"Since you brought these two worthless creatures here, I'd rather that _you_ would kill them," Voldemort's eyes flamed with amusement in the boy's edginess.

"But wait," the Dark Lord paused and communed with his snake that hissed angrily, "I see that Nagini wants those two.  Too bad, I wanted to see how the son of a Malfoy would reckon to killing his own kind of race!"

Draco squirmed beneath his skin and he longed to just run away and leave the boy he was bound to kill and the boy that he was terribly jealous of, not to mention the girl that he loathed for taking away his wisdom and enjoyment even in school.

"Ah, a few moments from now, you, my boy, will be a Death Eater! You'll be just like your father!" Voldemort laughed proudly, hollowly.

_Just like your father!_

_No…_

_Like your father!_

_NO…_

_Your father!_

_NOOOOOO!!_

_Father…_

"NOO!!" Draco cried out.  The room became silent and it seemed that even the flames stopped dancing and that no one dared to breathe.

"Young Master Malfoy?" Voldemort's eyes gleamed with danger and query.

"I—I meant to say was—" Draco stuttered carelessly, "I didn't want to be like my father but I want to be better than him…"

Voldemort studied the boy once again and the charred mass of lips parted into a sharp and yellowish grin.  "Good son here, Malfoy, good son.  Or should I say, evil?"

"Yes, of course, Master," Lucius nodded weakly, his fists closing and tightening.

"Now then, Draco, is it?" Voldemort took out the long gleaming stick that was his wand and held it high, "stay on my right and do not distract me.  These weaklings' lives will be over in a minute!" he paused, "That is if, they would wake up from your little charm…"

No… No… 

_No…_

"W—What?" Draco stumbled back in surprise.

"Your charm, Malfoy, take off the charm!" Voldemort hissed.

"I didn't put any charm!" Draco retorted furiously, trying desperately to cover his lies and fear.

"You LIE!! FOOL!" Voldemort roared and sent the blonde boy crashing into the stonewalls.  A sharp thud was heard and a groan.

"Now, my dears, wake up from your slumber for this traitor will surely die!" Voldemort screamed into the minds of the three charmed children that still stood hovering above the stone floor.

_Now, Hermione…_ Draco mumbled through his thoughts.  He heard the soft reply of the counter of his charm and the heavy intake of breath.  He smiled weakly and took out his wand and dagger.

"Aha!!" Voldemort screamed in triumph and pushed the two companions of his real enemy to the walls as well.  "Now DIE Harry Potter!!" he cried out in fury.  "_Avada K—_"

"_EXPELLIARMUS!!"_

"NOOOO!!" Voldemort grasped his wand tightly but it flew out of his reach.

"_ACCIO WAND!_" a weak voice echoed in the Dark Lord's ears as he whirled around to face Draco Malfoy stumbling up with the long wand in his grasp, his other wand shaking in his weakened hand.

"FOOL OF A BOY!!" Voldemort bellowed while trying to jump at the blonde boy who ducked just in time, crawling over to the boy with red hair that stood up slowly after his fall.  The Dark Lord screamed in fury at the sight of mere mortals challenging him.

"Lucius!!" Voldemort roared.  "Get that stupid boy and kill him!!" he cried out irritably and thrusted his sharp and malformed finger towards the two boys in the corner.  "KILL ALL OF THEM!!!"

"But my Lord!" Lucius suddenly objected seeing the determination in his own son's eyes.

"Kill that son of yours if he is your son!!" Voldemort's eyes flashed with burning flames and images of torment.  "Nagini!! Get them!! Kill them!!!" he hissed wildly as the huge snake uncoiled himself and hissed threateningly at the cowering children.

"Don't you dare!" Harry's voice suddenly resounded and froze the snake.  "_Incendio!_" he yelled and a burst of flame came out of his wand and at the snake.

"Fool!" Voldemort laughed evilly and caused the flames to disappear into mist.

"_VORAREPATH!_" Draco yelled.  Voldemort's skin began to turn brittle and cracked.  The Evil One screamed in pain as he fought to regain his composure.

In a moment, the process reversed and Voldemort strided over to where his attacker feebly clutched his chest in pain and weariness.

"Fool… you could have been one of my greatest," Voldemort murmured to Draco who still clutched his wand tightly, his knuckles showing moonlight-white in the dancing mocking flames.  "You have to pay for what you tried to do to me."

"I did…" Draco whispered.  The Dark Lord's eyes dangerously narrowed.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"No."

"Then add to your final words of doom," Voldemort straightened and looked around for the other boy with messy black hair and jade spheres for eyes.

"Precious Potter, where for art thou be?" his hiss tantalized the ears of the gullible.

"Here," Harry stood up with the wands in his hands, his stance an attacking stance, one taught to him by Draco himself.

"Hah…" Voldemort managed to laugh.

"_Omni Algos_." Harry uttered and green and silver jets of mist zipped towards the Dark Lord.  Voldemort screamed in torment as his skin boiled and his eyes bulged feverently.  The pet snake cried out in torment as well, seeing that its Master was falling.  It quickly tried to throw off Potter but a girl with bushy hair intervened, sending the crippling snake into the wall, causing it to become ashes and rubble.

"Go—now…" a gurgling noise was heard.  The three children turned to look to where it came from.

"Draco!!" Hermione screamed.

"What the?!" Ron ran over to the bleeding boy.

"Draco!!!" Harry cried out while running over too, still gripping the two wands in his hand tightly.  "Who did this?!"

"F—f—father… L—Lucius…" Draco muttered painfully while clutching his side, a pool of blood already seeping through his fingers, a trickle going down his lips.  His silver eyes were fading and becoming dull.

"NOOOO!! You have to come with us! We can't leave you here!" Harry screamed wildly while tearing off the sleeve of his shirt and crumpling it into a ball, pressing it hard against the boy's large wound.

Hermione saw the glint of a dagger nearby and another pool of blood.  Then, she saw another body crawling up and staggering to stand.  He had blonde hair too and a pointed face—Lucius Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy!! How dare you!" Hermione cried out with tears stinging her eyes.  The man paused and turned around to face the girl.  There was a huge stain of blood on the skirt of his robes and his hands were deathly pale and bloodied.  There was horror in his eyes and his breathing was raspy.  A huge gash bled down from the corner of his eye to his neck, a hand was held over it.  Hermione stared in her repulsion at what the father did to his son and what the son did to his father.

"L—leave him…" Draco stuttered as blood poured down his hands.  "Ha—Harry…R—Ron… H—He—Hermione… Leave! Leave—n—now w—while you s—s—still—l—can…" Draco tried to push them away but they sat put.  "VOLDEMORT—He—he'll kill you!!"

"Ron, take up his arms," Harry told Ron weakly then repeated it with force, "Carry him Ron! Now!"

"Oh, right!" Ron nodded startlingly and took up the blonde's arm and supported him.  Harry took the other side and he quickly told Hermione to keep blasting Voldemort with spells, charms, hexes and curses.

They stumbled through the halls while Draco directed them to his room.  Once they got there, Hermione ran up behind them and they shut the door, bolting the locks and jamming the knobs.  As Ron pulled out the floo power, they heard screaming down in the halls and they made haste.

Hermione put all of her best charms on the doors and while doing that, Harry pushed the dresser, chairs, cabinets and part of the bed to block the doorway.  Draco sat in the last chair, clutching his side and barely breathing.

"Hurry!" Ron called and threw the floo powder in and said, "Hogwarts," and he disappeared.

"Draco, go in!" Harry tossed some powder in and said, "Hogwarts," and helped Draco into the fireplace and he disappeared.

"Hermione!" Hermione put some powder in and also said Hogwarts and she quickly disappeared as well.  Finally, when the banging on the doors grew louder and the curses grew immensely, Harry threw in the last of the powder and pocketed the pack, saying, "Hogwarts!" and he stepped in and was gone…

Draco… Master Draco… 

_Ah, it is you!_

_Oh Draco!_

_W—what happened to you? Why did you forget everything about us?_

_I—I was captured and questioned by Voldemort…_

_So you were forced to tell of us?_

_Yes… I regret it…_

_I regret it… I regret scolding you like that… I regret making a fool out of you and making you feel guilty…_

_Draco…_

_No, Love, please… Love, do you know what that means?_

_Yes, Love, you are my Love…_

_We'll touch soon…_

_Draco, don't leave your new friends…_

_Why? I want to be able to touch you.  I want to be able to kiss you!_

_But… you'll have a new life if you go back…_

_Love, I'll have you and that's what really matters… I'll stay with you and we'll watch time pass by as we guard them together, understand?_

_But…_

_I'll be remembered as a hero, don't worry…_

_Draco, when you say your last words on Earth, you'll know when that'll be.  I'll be there, calling you…_

_I'll be waiting for you…_

FINI.


	4. Prologue III

Caput Draco – Prologue III 

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and events don't belong to me… go drop dead if you wanna sue me…  =P  jk…**

**Author's Note: Finally… 3 reviews… well, I'll wait for the next three reviews! You must know how Draco actually dies… hehe… **wipes away a tear** it's so… drama… ^_^**

I'll be waiting for you… 

A flash of light and some pungent aroma of sweets and flowers as well as perfume.

The blonde shook his head and frowned bitterly as the pain in his head ruptured his dream.  He sighed after the pain went away, surprisingly fast, and then noticed that he felt more relaxed than before, though he knew that it was time to leave for good…

_You have a day, dearest…_ the sweetness of her voice set Draco's heart set.  He would await her coming to save him from the rest of his painful life.

"W—what's that smell?" Draco groaned while sniffing the air.

The curtains around him parted and a plump woman in white robes smiled.  "So you're awake at last, Mr. Malfoy!" she moved nearer to the bed.

"M—madam Pomfrey?" Draco stared at her blankly.

"Yes, it is I, the school nurse.  You're safe and sound, my dear, except that…" her eyes became a bit moist.  "You're blood loss was too much and that wound your father gave you was poisoned… though you also stabbed him with the same weapon… yours… yours was too deep…" she began sobbing hysterically and she quickly ran out of the ward, hands covering her face.

Draco sighed longingly for death to take him swiftly.  He hated moments like this except that, now, it felt almost comforting.

Suddenly, the door squeaked open and the chuckle of an old man was all Draco heard.  The insistent persuasions of Madam Pomfrey didn't' keep the old man out and she confined herself in her office with a box of tissues in her plump arm.

"Draco, my boy," Albus Dumbledore greeted brightly.  He peered over at the whole table stacked with treats and Get-Well-Soon goodies and pulled up a box of Chocolate Frogs.

"Hm… may I?"

Draco nodded and watched the Headmaster open the box and grab a squirming frog and then break off its leg.

"I say, to make a frog stop frogging around, break a leg!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he ate the chocolaty treat.

"So, I know where you're off to in a while, do you really want to?"

Draco stared thoughtfully at the professor, now and only now, realizing his wisdom and unfortunate behavior of having to know everything about everything.

"Well, don't stare at me for so long!" Dumbledore chuckled jovially.  "You might be off before I know it!" he said while munching down another leg.  "That's a joke, boy, don't be off all of a sudden.  You haven't said goodbye to those whom you saved!  Not to mention, the rest of the school…"

"I—Headmaster…" Draco flushed, "I really want to go but I know that—that I mustn't go off yet."

"Good, then, we'll miss you though when you're gone.  They say, you'll start to appreciate a person when they're finally gone.  Well, that's for the generous and kind-hearted.  For people like Voldemort and your… father… well, let's just say, they have some kind of chaotic mind!"

"Lucius… Lucius should be dead by now, shouldn't he?" Draco's eyes shook with hope that _he_—his father—was dead.

"That, I do not know," Dumbledore shook his head.  "Yes, you stabbed him twice actually, his left shoulder and where his liver is but… we can't be so sure if Voldemort told Wormtail to fetch a Death Eater doctor person, eh?"

"B—but Voldemort—he was burning away and everything!"

"Voldemort… hmm… the sky's still bright, good!" Dumbledore smiled warmly, "He has an incredible amount of power, doesn't he? He survived so much that I wouldn't be surprised if he was still alive.  Yet, I have my own doubts that he is still alive.  After all, who would like living in a body that's now rotten and smelly?"

Draco lightened up and smiled a reply.

"Ha! I got you, my boy! You've never smiled so warmly! Ever!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled some more as he ate another leg of the frog.

Draco relaxed in his bed and looked towards the heap of food that lay right beside his bed.

"Hm… I think you'd like something from the table?" the Headmaster walked to the bedside.  "Oh, would you like a lemon drop? It's my favorite actually."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Draco nodded slowly.

"Would you like me to open it for you, right now?"

"Yes, please," Draco nodded again.  The Headmaster took out a large yellow pouch and drew from it a small yellow plastic-covered candy and gingerly opened it.

"Open up, boy, of course, don't tell Poppy I gave you these.  She can be so careful sometimes," the old man winked and put the sticky candy into Draco's free hand.  The young boy carefully but slowly put the sweet object into his mouth.  "Well, do you like it?"

Draco smiled some more and nodded.

"I always say, alright, now _always_, a lemon drop may be named after lemons but its sweetness is that of strawberries… or not…" Dumbledore chuckled as Draco watched him intently.  "Ah, boy, it is a waste that you'll go hours away from now.  You could've made more friends besides the Slytherins.  By the way, Poppy didn't let Pansy in since her gift to you was too—err—not so good for the sick…"

"What did she bring, Headmaster?" Draco thought of pugs and little toy dogs.  Ew…

"Hm… well… It's a book."

"A book?" Oh dear, Draco thought, not one of those bad dating books again…

"A _How to Date one so Gorgeous and Rich_ book."

"I thought so, actually…"

"Well, do you want it?" Dumbledore poked a nice blooming sunflower in a vase.  "You like sunflowers?"

"I don't want the book, Headmaster.  You do know why…" Draco sighed gently.  "And I don't like sunflowers."

"Hm… very well… do you mind if I take one up to my office? I enjoy watching them look for the sun considering the many holes in the walls thanks to the portraits."

"Sure, Headmaster," Draco complied.

"Oh yes, at the feast tonight, we'll bring you to the Great Hall.  You guardian told me already when she'll call for you.  You have a choice: Either in public or in private."

"Actually, I have a yearning for people to cry for me… but… I wanted to talk to my guardian in private…"

"Then, have a few friends over by your bed in your dormitory," Dumbledore suggested.  "Do you want a Bertie Bean?"

"Please don't make it troll buggers… or anything nasty," Draco cringed.

Dumbledore cautiously picked from the large box of Every Flavored Beans and selected a nice red one with pink swirls and black dots.

Draco took it in his free hand and chewed…

"This is the best and only good one I've tasted!"

"What is it?"

"Strawberry, at last!" Draco smiled again and Dumbledore let out a long sigh.

"You're getting on with sighing, aren't you, my boy?"

Draco nodded brightly and looked away towards the window.

"Hm… well, I'll call for you for the feast tonight, alright? Do hang on," Dumbledore added softly and turned and went through the curtains and closed them quietly.  He called back, "do enjoy your soon-to-be-home!" and the door creaked and shut.

"I never realized that he _was_ better than Lucius or Dumbledore or any one of them at all and even combined!" Draco said to himself while trying to reach for a nice red rose on the table to his left.  "Ah! I can't get it!"

"Draco, I'll get it for you," a sweet voice that was familiar suddenly appeared to be more solid.  A hand reached out for the rose and attached to that hand was an arm, and to that, a whole body and face!

"H—huh?" Draco stared.

"It's a day, dearest, that's all.  I can touch you once in this form and that'll be that.  Then, I'll come back for you later," his guardian said tenderly.

"B—but how?"

"I wish a lot, Draco.  Don't worry, there's no consequence," she handed the rose to him.  "For once, I desperately wanted to touch your mortal form and now, I will."

Draco let a tear fall down his eye and cheek and then the gentle hand of his guardian, best friend, and lover reached out and brushed the tear away.  She started to fade slowly and so she clasped her hands around Draco's and kissed them softly.  As only little was left, Draco reached down and quickly pulled her up without effort and landed a nice deep kiss onto her and she was gone.  Another tear fell down his face but he was happy.

"Now, now, students!" Dumbledore stood up and the whole of the Great Hall silenced.  "Two long weeks ago, a very surprising hero turned up and nearly lost his life saving three others.  With valiance and a tremendous amount of knowledge, he helped beat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, fine, Voldemort.

"But with that, he paid a price, his health and his honor in his family.  But here, and all around the world now, he will have the best honor there is!  Here he is, Draco Malfoy, a Malfoy never to be but a Draco eternally," Dumbledore motioned to the boy that sat quietly on his right, his silver eyes slightly glistening at the pleasure and sight that shone down upon him.

The whole of the Great Hall cheered and no one—surprisingly—booed or mocked him.  For once in his lifetime, he was happy.  But that moment would last only for a short time for he knew of what was to come.

Draco slowly stood with the help of the Slytherin Head, Severus Snape, his House Head and Potions Master as well as The Man to go to When Potter Makes Fun of Him.

Snape shook the boy's hand warmly and he sat down.  But if you'd look closely, his eyes were moist and shaky.

Draco took in a deep breath and started, "for so long, I've wanted to die and to be just carried away.  Two weeks ago, I realized that I too had a mission here on his Earth.  I realized that if I loved something so dearly, I would do anything and everything to try to save it and to prevent anything from hurting that thing so dear to me.

"You may think that what I'm saying is scripted but no, I know now what my worth was in this world and surprisingly, it wasn't worth nothing.  It was worth at least a bit of something in history.

"I can't keep this long since the more energetic people will tire easily of what I have to say but, please, realize that there are no perfect sides in this world, realize that everything has to maintain its balance and its rank in this planet.  None of you are special, even Harry Potter has his mishaps and Hermione isn't all that calm and smart in everything.  Not even I have the right to say that I am above you.  I've come to realize that and now, I've come to say my farewell since this speech is also getting boring for me," Draco looked to Dumbledore and nodded then sat down.

"By the way, I'd like to also thank Harry Potter for his tremendous work and courage, Hermione Granger for her loyalty to Harry and being not the one to run away when a giant snake would attack, and of course, Ron Weasley who is admirable since he hates every bit of the Slytherins until Draco came along and took some part of that hate away.  That is all I guess!" he smiled and raised his goblet filled with wine, "a toast! A toast to the four!"

A roar of applause replied and everyone—yes, _everyone_—raised his or her goblets and glasses and mugs all at once.  The Slytherins, the Gryffindors, the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs raised them and shouted, _Cheers!_

They all sipped or gulped down the drinks and set them down then returned to clapping.

"Now, now, and again, I'd like to say thank you so much, Draco, for all you've done that's good _and_ of course, the bad," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again and he patted the boy gently then sat down.

TBC


	5. Prologue IV

Caput Draco—Prologue IV

**Disclaimer: All characters… yadda yadda yadda… you know the drill… Only the 'guardian,' and the titles (i.e. daughter of blah blah…) belong to me and me alone. Mwa. Ha. Ha. **

**Author's Note: Sorry took so long… ehe… been lazy, busy, and of course, the old trouble of not being able to upload… Have fun! _Review.___**

"Headmaster?" Draco's voice cracked slightly while leaning over the blankets.

The moonlight filled in brightly but gently.

"Yes, young Draco?" Dumbledore's eyes sparkled with a tender tingle.

A warm sense filled the two as the curtains floated inwards.

"Please," Draco started, "I don't want to die alone though," he coughed, "I know I'll be fetched by my Love."

Invisible arms embraced Draco's lithe body, his sweating stopping and his body starting to cool ever so slowly.

"Then," Dumbledore stated solemnly, "should I fetch young Vincent and Gregory?"

Draco let out a sigh as the warm breeze hummed a soft tune.

"Yes, please," Draco drew a deep breath, "and Harry, Hermione and—and Ron."

All the clouds parted away from the moon, allowing its full radiance to shine in the dormitory.

"Hm… I thought you'd require their company," Dumbledore smiled and walked o the door.  Draco became aware of some harsh mumbling behind the barrier of the dormitory and the Slytherin Common Room.

Five people stumbled through the doorway after the Headmaster suddenly pulled open the door, sending them sprawling to the floor.

"Moron!" Ron grumbled while dusting off his robes.

"Why I—" Vincent started then stopped after noticing Draco's emotionless gaze.  "Sorry…"

Ron stared for a moment then nodded.

"Well, I do hope you lot have a nice conversation.  You all _do know what is to happen, don't you?"_

The five looked at Dumbledore with confused eyes, hoping against hope on what they were all thinking.

"He's going back to his mansion?" Harry asked profoundly.

"Of course not!" Albus tittered delightfully.

"He's moving away?" Hermione intervened.

"No…"

"Then what is it? I can't imagine Draco being so sullen like this!" Gregory tried to joke but the smile on his face was wiped out by a soft, tired sigh.  "Draco?" he stared at the pale boy, "What's going on with you?"

Draco sighed again, his breathing becoming clearer and clearer and his eyes twinkling more and more.

"Draco! Don't scare us!" Vincent cried out.

"Vince, Greg," Draco started calmly, "Harry, Hermione, and yes, Ron," he took another breath.  "I'm sorry but, I'm sorry that I didn't and couldn't tell you earlier…"

"Tell us what?" Hermione and the others gazed at the boy in bed as they neared the four-poster.

Draco arched his back and gasped then sat up steadily with the support of Vincent and Gregory.

"Tell us, Draco," Harry lowered his head, anticipating what was to come.

"My guardian—ok, my—my beloved…" Draco bowed his head to hide his tears, "is going to—to take me away."

TBC


	6. Prologue V

Caput Draco—Prologue V

**Disclaimer: All characters… yadda yadda yadda… you know the drill… Only the 'guardian,' and the titles (i.e. daughter of blah blah…) belong to me and me alone. Mwa. Ha. Ha. **

**Author's Note: Sorry took so long… ehe… been lazy, busy, and of course, the old trouble of not being able to upload… Have fun! _Review.___**

"My guardian—ok, my—my beloved…" Draco bowed his head to hide his tears, "is going to—to take me away."

The five jumped back in shock and stared at the boy with widened eyes.

"Wait a sec," Ron waved his hands in the air wildly, "guardian, _your guardian, who is this guardian of yours?"_

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because… because you're leaving us with someone we don't even know!"

"My guardian's name is—"

TBC.

**End note: MWAHAHAHA!! Ok… I'm quite dazed with that last line… so… I'll be looking for the original file in the laptop upstairs *thanks the gods it works* and will be putting the _FINALE up ASAP. ^_^ Don't kill me!! *runs*_**


End file.
